


This is Awkward

by love_you1653



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Roommates, Sleeping Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_you1653/pseuds/love_you1653
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is awkward. My roommate's boyfriend is staying over, and they are having sex. Can I sleep on your floor?" <br/>Tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarke's POV

Clarke's POV

"Ohhhh Wick!! Fuck me. Fuck me! I love you soooooo much." Raven screamed from the other room.   
"Ugh!" I groaned. I slammed my laptop closed, and pushed my pillow down on my head. They had been going at it for hours. Why? Why me? I loved Raven, and WIck is nice and funny, but Jesus Christ, why couldn't they have sex at his fucking place? I have a huge fucking exam on monday, and I need to study. The worst pat was, they were going to be here all. fucking. weekend.   
"GOD RAVEN YOU'RE SO FUCKIN' HOTTTTT" Wick screamed. I can't take it anymore. I got out of bed, threw on a flannel and shorts, and grabbed my laptop. I was getting out of there. 

I didn't know any of my neighbors very well. It wasn't because wasn't neighborly, it was just because med-school takes up all my fucking life. I hadn't gotten laid in 3 months, and I hadn't talked to anyone except Raven, Wick, and some of the kids in my med-school classes. But now, as I walked out of my apartment and into the hallway in shorts that felt way shorter than they actually were, and a flannel with only a skimpy tank top, I wish I had made some friends with my neighbors. But it was too fucking late for that now. I walked to the end of the corridor, bare foot, and clutching my laptop to my chest. I wasn't really sure what my game-plan was, but I walked up to a random door and knocked. Suddenly, I became very aware that it was 2 in the morning, and I was maybe slightly over reacting to the whole situation. I was just about to walk away, when someone opened the door. 

I stood in front of a tall guy with dark hair, maybe a year older than me. He was shirtless, and didn't look very happy to be woken up at such an hour. We made eye contact and his expression lightened from grumpiness to amusement. He raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for my explanation.   
"Um... Hi." I said with a slight laugh. I bit my lip. "This is awkward. Um. I'm Clarke, your neighbor."  
"Um. Yeah. I know" he said with a smirk  
"Ok. Great. Well, My roommate's boyfriend is over, and they are... um..." I stuttered in embarrassment. This was a bad idea, but there was no going back now. I bit my lip and finished "they are um... having sex" I blushed scarlet red.   
He just laughed, his eyebrows raised.  
"Anyway..." I started again "I have a huge, exceeding important exam tomorrow, that could make or break my medical career. So I really need to study. Therefore; I am here, asking you neighbor to neighbor: Can I crash on your couch for the rest of this weekend?" Just then I realized, just how stupid and crazy this idea actually was. He just smirked at me eyebrows raised in amusement.   
"OoooooooKayyyyy" I stretched the word out, utterly humiliated, as he just stared at me "I am gonna go, having realized this was a terrible idea. Um... nice meeting you I guess." I turned on my heel.   
"Wait." he said laughing lightly "You can stay on my couch, I had a roommate for a while too, I get it. I'm Bellamy."   
"Oh really it's okay. I can just go back to my apartment. I don't want to be any trouble" I said  
"No trouble" He said as he ushered me in. I shrugged and walked into his apartment.


	2. Bellamy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me 5ever to add a chapter!!

Bellamy's POV 

I smirked as she pranced into my apartment, her blonde curls swaying. Who was this mystery girl? This adorable, blushing, sexy-- 'Wait, Bellamy stop, sure you haven't gotten laid in a month, but that is no excuse to be weird' he thought. She turned to face him, and there they were, just facing each other. She looked down, and bit her lip, blushing. 

"Soooooo......." she started looking up at me "Um. Thanks again... for this."  
"Oh, its okay. No problem." I stuttered back like an idiot. God, I was off my game. We stood there in an awkward silence for another second, Clarke was twirling her hair and looking down awkwardly. "Oh um, here, have a seat." I gestured toward the couch.   
"Okay thanks" she said and plopped down on the couch. I grinned at her, and she smiled back at me. She was beautiful.   
"I am gonna go get some blankets and pillows for you." I stammered, breaking the spell.   
"Yeah. Okay. Cool" she said absently as she started to open up her laptop. 

I ran to the closet and grabbed some blankets. Then, I stopped by my room and grabbed a pillow off my bed. When I walked back into the living room, Clarke was frowning at her computer. I threw the pillow and blanket beside her on the couch. 

"What's wrong?" I asked   
"My career choice." she answered. I laughed. "Just kidding!" she giggled "No I want to be a doctor, but what I don't want to do is have to suffer through med-school any longer!" She looked up, and smiled at me. It was clear that she was warming up to me.   
"Ah... So, um, what is your field?" I asked. Small-talk is not something I pride myself in.   
"I want to be a surgeon at the childrens hospital" she said proudly   
"Wow. You're like a genius then" I smirked at her  
"One could say that, yeah" she smirked right back. But she couldn't keep a straight face, and she broke into her little bell-like giggle and said "Oh don't worry I am not nearly as smart as I think I am."   
"You're clever" I said  
"I try" she retorted 

Clarke went back to her studying, or stud-dying as she called it, and I went back to my room. I had been lying on my bed for about 30 minutes trying not to think about Clarke sitting in my living room. It was so hot that I had to take my shirt off. Fuck it, I turned on my light and started reading. I read the first page over and over again, not processing it. I couldn't concentrate on anything but her giggle, and how she looked in that little flannel. No. No. I was being weird again. Suddenly, I heard a blood curdling scream come from in my apartment. I ran out of my room, still shirtless.


	3. Clarke's POV

Clarke's POV

It was fuckng huge. I wasn't afraid of blood or guts, it was spiders I was scared of, and the one in Bellamy's bathroom was enormous. So, I screamed. Yes, it might have been girly or prissy of whatever, but spiders just really fuckin bug me (no pun intended). I heard a thunk come from the room next to the bathroom, and then his voice. 

"Clarke!" he yelled "Are you okay?!" I couldn't respond. The spider was gone, so I had nothing to show for my scream. I had over reacted big-time. Shit, I really don't want to freak Bellamy out with my girly fear. He reached the bathroom in a full on sprint. I just stood looking down, feeling my face turn violet.   
Bellamy grabbed my shoulders in worry and asked again, "Clarke! Clarke, are you okay?"   
"Yes" I mumbled. This was so fucking embarrassing, I wanted to die. We had been flirting earlier, and now because of me, that flirty spell would be broken. It seemed for Bellamy my wimpiness, when it came to spiders, would be a big turn off. 

"Hey..." he said. He put his hand under my chin, and gently lifted my head so my eyes met his. "What happened?" Much to my dismay, he took his hand off my face and stepped back. He raised his eyebrows awaiting my answer.   
"It's embarrassing. But, not as embarrassing as asking my neighbor to sleep at his house for the weekend." I said and took a big breathe "It was a spider"  
He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.   
So, I continued "Hey. don't judge me. It was gigantic..." I trailed off  
Just then, Bellamy burst into laughter. He doubled over. He had a very attractive laugh, I must admit. And as much as it was attractive, it was contagious. I started giggling too. After about 2 minutes of laughing, Bellamy whipped his eyes and teased, "You're are such a Princess. Scared of a little spider."   
"Shut up" I flirted and shoved his arm "I need a drink, you got anything?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do" he winked. Was he flirting back? I bit my lip and looked down.   
"Then, what are we waiting for?" I said and walked out of the bathroom, praying he would follow me. He did.


	4. Bellamy's POV

Bellamy's POV

I watched Clarke's desperate and pitiful attempt to reach my bottle of vodka from the top shelf of my cabinet for a few minutes(even on her tip-toes she wasn't even close) before reaching over her to grab it (I barely had to reach my arm). I felt her shudder when our bodies touched, but I pretended not to notice. 

"How tall are you? Pocket-Sized?" I asked teasing her, as we stood face to face in my kitchen, the bottle of vodka in my hand.  
"As a matter a fact, yes" She squeaked "Now come on, lets get our drink on"  
"Get our drink on?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She was such a dork.  
"Yes!" She giggle "Are you, Bellamy..." She paused not knowing my last name  
"-Blake" I filled her in  
"Hmmm. Sexy, Mysterious." She smirked. Then went back to her big statement "Are you, Bellamy Blake, ready to party?"  
"What about studying" I asked skeptical  
"Fuck studying" She giggled  
"Alright!" I said. I was, to say the least, excited. Here was this drop-dead beautiful, adorable, pocket sized girl who wanted to mess-around with me. I couldn't wait. 

SHe turned on music it from her laptop. A rock song, I like that. SHe has good taste. She skipped over to the couch and plopped down on it, her blonde curls bouncing. I grabbed 2 cups and sat down next to her. She poured us drinks and immediately downed hers. I raised my eyebrows. She raised hers right back, daring me to question her as she poured, and started drinking her next cup. 

"You're very sexy, you know that?" she said suddenly, knocking me off my game.  
"You're tipsy, you know that?" I smirked  
"Why yes I do know that" she giggled, inching closer to me and looking up at me through a wall of blonde curls. She bit her lip, clearly having no clue, what she was doing to me.  
"You're beautiful, you know that Princess?" I said pushing our foreheads together.  
"You really think so?" she exhaled. Should I do it? Should I kiss her? What if--Fuck it-- executive decision. I leaned into her lips, tentatively at first. Our lips brushed together. Suddenly, she wrapped her fingers in my hair as she exhaled heavily. She adjusted herself on my lap so her legs wrapped around me, and she grinded into me. I moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I had a fucking amazing time writing this. Hope you like it as much as I do.   
> Love Always,   
>  Marley

Clarkes POV

I couldn’t believe this. I was kissing Bellamy Blake. Granted I had only known him for about 3 hours, but we were full on making-out on his couch, and I loved it. And by the sounds he was making, he was too. I ground my hips into his encouraged by his moans. 

“Oh. Fuck. Clarke. You’re. So. Fucking. Hot.” He said each word between kisses on my neck. I was grinding my hips into his, swiveling them slowly. He answered to my act in even more, increasingly louder groans.   
“Hmmmmmmm my God.” I moaned as he brushed lips against mine, and then biting my biting my bottom lip ever so slowly, as if to say ‘to can play at this game’. The things we were doing to each other were ungodly. We were under each other’s spell.  
“Let’s go to your bedroom.” I commanded. It wasn’t a question. I needed him. Tonight.   
“Are you sure Princess?” the way he said my recently-acquired nickname me quiver.   
“Fuck yes Bellamy. Let’s do this.” I whined. I was acting childish, and I knew it. Just then, he picked me up, with ease I might add. The sudden movement startled me, and I pulled away.   
“How are….” I asked, surprised by how easily he was lifting me.   
“You’re pocket sized, remember Princess?” he smirked. I giggled. He was such a dork.   
He carried me out of the room like I was weightless, while I kissed his neck, slowly making myself up from his collarbone to his ear. He groaned in response to my actions, only encouraging me. I rolled my hips into his slowly, the mush need and appreciated friction made him groan even louder.   
We got to his bedroom and he set me down.  
“Why?” I whined “Please pick me up again?” I asked, biting my lip.   
He leaned down, way down for that matter (damn our height difference to the pits of hell), put his handed under my chin, and lifted it up. He started kissing my neck. I moaned, unable to control myself.   
“Here is the deal…Princess….” He murmured in my ear. The way he said my nick-name made me shiver.  
“I don’t want to have sex with you” he murmured as he nibbled on my ear lobe.   
“Well it sure as fuck seems like you do. Are you just teasing me? Because that would be really fucking mean Bellamy Blake.” I moaned, very disgruntled by his words.   
“Oh Princess…. You have no idea how truly mean I can be” He mumbled. He brought his forehead to mine and exhaled. He slowly brushed his lips against mine, and then, tortuously slow, he bit down softly on my bottom lip.   
“Why don’t you want to have sex with me?” I whined as I tugged on his shirt. He let me pull it over his head. I was taken aback by his abs. They looked perfectly carved. I ran my hands over them. Mesmerized.   
“Because… I care about you Princess.” He said pulling me out of my reverie. I looked up. He was blushing.   
“Really?” I asked sheepishly, looking down.   
“Yeah. And it freaks my out. I have gone into relationships way to fast with sex, and I don’t intend to do that with you” He said looking deeply into my eyes. I pulled my lips to his roughly. He was so fucking amazing. I pulled away and smiled. I completely understood. “Do you wanna go on a date with me” he asked with intent.   
“Of course!” I said and fell back onto his bed.   
He laughed a deep, sexy laugh, and feel back next to me.   
He raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Oh come on I won’t try anything. You make it seem like I can’t control myself.” I giggled, and turned over. He automatically wrapped his arms around my waist.   
We were quiet for a minute for so, until he murmured “Tell me about yourself Princess.” I turned back towards him and intertwined our hands.   
I looked deep in his eyes and whispered “Well, my names is Clarke Griffin. I am in med-school. I live down the—“   
“Tell me things I don’t know. Tell me about the times you’ve loved, and laughed. Tell me your hopes and dreams.” He interrupted.   
I giggled “Who knew Bellamy Blake was such a romantic.”  
“What can I say?” he smirked and shrugged.   
“Okay…” I knew what I had to tell him “6 months ago, there was a guy. His name was Finn and I was seriously in love with him. But as it turned out, he was living a double life, and there was another girl. So, I cried, and broke up with him, and cried some more…” Bellamy squeezed my hand “…. And then finally I got over him. And yeah, okay, cool. That’s that.” I thought I was done but he nodded for more. “Um here are some things I hate: double shifts, my mom, cats, SPIDERS….” He laughed at that “Um some things I like: Raven, books, my dad, dogs, I fucking love dogs, music…” I went on for a while, sometimes stopping for fear of boring him, but he always seemed genuinely interested. It was amazing.   
“Okay now tell me about yourself.” I demanded.   
“Tomorrow.” He answered   
When I frowned he just said “we have all weekend right?”   
I perked up as I turned back around and snuggled into him.   
“Good night, Princess” Bellamy whispered in my ear.   
“Good night Bell” I murmured.


End file.
